When The Future Comes Back To Kill You
by Andrei R C
Summary: Episode VI of Charmed Realities Series: Year 2030. The Source sends two demons back in time to kill Andy and Rose.


Charmed Realities - Episode VI: When The Future Comes Back To Kill You  
  
A Charmed Fan-Fiction  
  
© Copyright 2002 - 2003 Andrei R C  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Spelling Television and Constance M. Burge, except for the following characters which are mine: "Andrew Chase", "Andrew Wyatt", "Rose Riley", "Holly Chase", "Melinda Wyatt", "Julian Halliwell Turner", "Prudence Matthews Wyatt", "Alyssa Chase", " Brian Foster", "Trax" and "Kroll".  
  
Part 1  
  
(This part of the story is told from a 3rd person's perspective.)  
  
Let's make a jump in the future. About 30 years into the future. The year is 2030. The New Charmed Ones are now those who fight the demons and protect the innocents. They have also joined forces with Andy and Rose's oldest daughter (they have two daughters, I'll tell you about the Chase family in a minute), Holly, who has become a very powerful witch. Thanks to this alliance, the Underworld forces have been decimated. Only The Source and a few other demons are still down there, desperately trying to revive the Underworld and bring it back to its days of glory. The New Charmed Ones are three, just like their mothers, but they are two girls and a boy. Prudence Matthews Wyatt, the eldest of the three, is Paige and Andrew's daughter. She has the following powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Molecular Orbing (similar to her mother's telekinetic orbing, but the objects or persons are transformed into orbs), Molecular Combustion (from Aunt Piper) and Healing. Melinda Wyatt, the second eldest, is Piper and Leo's daughter. She has the powers of: Orbing, Orbing Levitation (active levitation like Aunt Phoebe's power, but done in orbs), Premonitions (also from Aunt Phoebe) and Temporal Stasis. Last, but not least, Julian Halliwell Turner, the youngest of the three cousins, is Phoebe and Cole's son. He has the powers of: Telekinetic Energy Balls (guiding the energy balls with his mind), Levitation, Telekinetic Shimmering (similar to Aunt Paige's power, but the objects are shimmered instead of orbed) and Shimmering. The New Charmed Ones have, of course, a whitelighter. His name is Brian Foster. And, confidentially speaking, Prudence and Melinda are kinda fighting for his attention, if you catch my drift. Besides being witches, Prudence, Melinda and Julian are running The New P3 (they have changed its name after Piper retired as manager), following in Piper's footsteps. Now, let's turn our attention towards Andy and Rose and their two daughters. First of all, they got married on the 2002 fall equinox. Then their two daughters were born. The members of the Halliwell family were the godmothers and godfathers of both their daughters, returning the favor after Andy and Rose have accepted to be godfather and godmother to their kids. After Andy's parents died, Andy sold the house and moved with his family into the Manor. As I said above, they have two daughters. The oldest one, Holly, has become a very powerful witch. She has the following powers: Orbing, Deflection (deflects anything that she's attacked with back at her attacker), Telekinetic Molecular Combustion (similar to Piper's power), Healing, Invisibility, Temporal Stasis, and limited Demon Tracking. The youngest daughter (by one year), Alyssa, has been made a full whitelighter by The Elders, at Rose's request. Her charge is, you guessed it, her older sister. The two daughters have inherited their father's passion for business and are both working for a very big financial counseling company in San Francisco. The three sisters, their husbands, Andy and Rose aren't living in the Manor anymore. They have bought a house two years ago, very close to the Manor and are living there ever since. The three sisters and Andy don't have to fear demons anymore, thanks to a Binding Spell casted by Phoebe before they moved out of the Manor, spell that binded their powers and took them off the demonic radar. But, occasionally, they're helping their young ones in the art of witchcraft. Cole, Leo, Rose and Andrew have given up their powers and became mortals.  
  
Part 2  
  
Now, let's head to the Underworld, where a major event is about to happen.  
  
The three cousins and Holly have just orbed into the Underworld to vanquish evil once and for all. Their last major obstacle is The Source. In the throne room, The Source has just summoned two of his last most powerful demons, Trax and Kroll, and is giving them orders. "Now, you understood what you have to do ?", asked The Source. "Yes, Master.", said Trax and Kroll. "Then go and don't even bother to return if you fail.", shouted The Source. "Yes, Master.", they answered. They both got up and ran off in a nearby tunnel. The four witches orbed in the throne room, just in time to see the two demons entering the tunnel and disappearing. "Send off your minions to do the dirty work for you again, Source ?", asked Holly, sarcastically. The Source made a few steps towards them. The four took a more defensive position. "Yes, I did. I actually sent them to kill your parents.", snickered The Source. "You know as well as I do that nobody can find them since they've binded their powers.", said Holly. "I wasn't talking about your parents in the present. I was talking about them in the past. I sent them in the past to kill them." Holly remained stunned for a few moments. The three cousins were just perplexed as she was. The Source started laughing evilly. "Why you, son of a . ", yelled Holly. "And now, to destroy you all.", grinned The Source and launched two fireballs at them. Melinda levitated to avoid the first one. Holly simply raised her hands and deflected the second one back at The Source. The impact threw him to the ground. He managed to get back up, and flamed out. "Damn it ! Where did he go ?", said Prudence. Suddenly, he flamed in a few meters away from Holly and launched fire from his hand. She managed to deflect it and the ray of fire hit The Source, setting him on fire. "I'm not defeated yet. My demons will make sure you're never born, witch.", snickered The Source. Before he could say anything else, he disappeared with a loud explosion. There was no time for celebration. They had to stop the two demons before they killed Andy and Rose. "Ok, guyz, hurry. We've gotta stop them.", said Holly. And all four of them disappeared from the Underworld.  
  
The Manor, in the attic.  
  
Julian, Prudence, Melinda and Holly appeared in the attic. "Quickly, let's find that Go Back In Time Spell and we'll cast it.", said Melinda and rushed to the Book of Shadows. "Hold it a second.", said Holly. "I'm casting the spell. Alone." "Excuse me ?", asked Prudence. "No, you don't. You're not going there alone. It's too risky." "Exactly,", said Holly. "That's why you three aren't coming. Somebody has to stay behind and protect the Manor." "Okay, then one of us stays behind. And two are going with you.", said Melinda. "Guyz, this is personal. They're my parents.", said in a low voice Holly. "Ok, that does it.", said Julian and he yelled: "Brian !! Alyssa ! Get over here right away !" "What are you doing, Julian ? Why are you bringing them over here ?", asked Holly. "They'll change your mind about going back in time alone.", he responded, just as the two whitelighters orb in the attic. "What's up ?", asked Brian. "Besides vanquishing The Source ?" "Holly's going back in time to stop the two demons sent by The Source to kill her parents.", said Melinda. A worried look appeared on Alyssa's face. She rushed towards her sister. "Sis, don't go alone.", she said to Holly. "It's too dangerous. What if you're hurt ?" "My mom or auntie Paige will heal me. Or maybe even uncle Leo or uncle Andrew.", Holly responded calmly. "And besides it's personal: they're my parents." "Hello ? Earth to Holly ! They're my parents too.", Alyssa said. "That's it ! Since you won't let them go with you because it's personal, I'm going with you !" Holly looked at her sister. "But . " "No buts, sis. Start reading the spell." "Looks like she got you outstubborned there, Holly.", grinned Melinda. Holly looked at the others and said: "She always manages to do that." She then looked at her sister. "One of these days, sis. One of these days, I'm gonna outstubborn you." "Yada, yada, we're wasting time.", said Alyssa. "Those demons won't wait for us you know. Start reciting the spell.", and she grabbed Holly's hand. "Good luck, you two.", said the three cousins. "I'll say hi to your parents when we get there", smiled Alyssa. "Thanks.", they replied, as the two sisters started saying the spell. Moments later, a swirl of white light appeared, encircled them and they disappeared. "Soooo", said Melinda approaching Brian, "how'z it going, handsome ?". Brian looked at her and smiled. "Hey, hands off him, Mel.", shouted Prudence, heading towards them . "He's mine." "Ladies, ladies, calm down.", said Brian. "I'm nobody's. You three should take a look in the Book, to see how you can help Alyssa and Holly." He looked up. "The Elders are calling me." He orbed out. "Ohhhh, shucks.", said a disappointed Melinda. Then she looked at Prudence: "It's all your fault." "My fault ?", Prudence replied. "Ahhh, skip it. Come on guyz, let's look in the Book." The three of them approached the Book and started flipping its pages.  
  
Part 3  
  
(Back to the story told from the 1st person perspective.)  
  
Back to the present day, at the Halliwell Manor.  
  
There had been two quiet weeks. But they were quiet only in appearance. Everybody was busy preparing stuff for my and Rose's wedding. Yes, folks, she did say "yes". My parents were overjoyed. We decided to have the wedding in the most appropriate place possible: at the Manor. Grams Halliwell would be performing the ceremony. And my parents would be joining too, of course. So, the Manor had transformed from a witchcraft zone to a wedding planner zone.  
  
That day, we were all in the Manor, enjoying lunch in the kitchen. We were discussing the preparatives for the wedding. The only one missing from the table was Phoebe. She had been out all day shopping. Stuff for the wedding, of course. Suddenly, we heard the Manor door open and then close. Piper started off the chair, but she was stopped by the voice of her younger sister. "I'm hooome ! I'll be joining you guyz shortly ! Just need to change and I'll be right down !" Piper sat back down and we all got back to the discussion. A few minutes later, Phoebe started going down the stairs and when she noticed a white vortex of light forming right next to the stairs. She stopped for a moment. The vortex disappeared and two women appeared. One had brown hair and wore a black jacket, the other had red-hair and wore a blue sweater. Phoebe simply assumed they were demons out to get the Charmed Ones or me. She yelled: "Demons !" and levitated towards them, attempting to kick at least one of them. The shout turned their attention towards her. Phoebe was only a few feet away from them when both orbed away. Phoebe was about to crash into the wall but the red-hair woman orbed in and managed to catch her just in time. Phoebe was very surprised when the woman said to her: "Easy there, Godmother Phoebe !" Phoebe took a few steps away from the woman. "What did you call me ?" The woman started smiling and said: "Of course you don't recognize me. I'm not even born yet." Then the brown-haired woman orbed in as well. Phoebe took one more step back, as Piper, Leo, Cole, Paige and Andrew showed up. Rose and I were a few steps behind. "Errrr . Phoebe !", said Piper. "You okay ?" "Uh, yeah.", Phoebe answered. Then she pointed at the red-haired woman and said: "She just called me Godmother Phoebe !" Piper stepped in front of us and approached the two women. "Excuse me, would you mind telling us who you are and what are you doing here ?" At the same moment, Rose and I popped our heads out and looked at the strange duo. The two saw us and made a few steps towards us, smiling. "Hold it right there.", said Piper and raised her left hand. The two stopped. "Good day to you too, Godmother Piper.", replied the brown-haired woman, phrase that stunned Piper. "Ok, it's high-time we introduced ourselves, right sis ?" "Yes.", responded the other one. "My name is Alyssa Chase and this is my sister, Holly. And we are . ", she started then she looked straight at Rose and me. ". your daughters, Andy.", she continued. Rose and I looked at each other. We didn't understand what was going on. Could these be our daughters ? I looked at the rest of them. They were just as puzzled, especially Piper. Then I stepped towards Alyssa and Holly and asked: "Could you answer me one simple question ? If you're my daughters . how the heck are you the same age as me ? Are you from the future or something ?" Holly smiled and replied: "Yes, we're from the future." "And, you're here because . ?", I continued. "We're here to protect you from two demons that were sent in the past by The Source to kill you and mom.", answered Alyssa. "Hold on a second . Am I supposed to believe that ?", asked Piper. "I mean why did you two come to protect them from two demons. We are four witches here, a demon and three whitelighters. We can take care of two demons." "You can't take care of these two. They're twice more powerful than The Source that you vanquished two weeks ago." "How do you know we vanquished The Source two weeks ago ?", asked Paige, stepping forward near her older sister. "Hello, Godmother Paige.", answered Alyssa. Paige got the same look on her face as Piper. Alyssa continued: "Well, we're from the future, duh. We know that." "I'm sorry, but I just don't buy that crack.", replied Piper. Alyssa approached Holly and started whispering something to her ear. Holly then said: "I can prove to you that we're from the future and that we are who we said we are." She put her hand in her pocket and took out something and handed it to Piper. It was a photo. Paige got closer to Piper to look at it. I did the same thing. In the photo, there were five women standing in a place looking like the Halliwell attic. I managed to identify Piper, Phoebe and Paige, although they looked a bit strange in that picture. Phoebe approached to have a look too. "Is this . us ?", asked Phoebe. "Surely looks like it. But we look . old.", said Paige. "Yeah", said Piper. "And these are . ", she continued, pointing at the other two women in the photo. I raised my eyes, stepped towards Alyssa and Holly and said: "My daughters. Come here, you two.". And then I hugged them both. Rose joined the group hug. "My two daughters. So beautiful." Behind us, Paige, Phoebe and Piper started smiling. Cole, Leo and Andrew approached the three sisters to look at the picture. "Check out the back of the picture !", said Holly. Piper turned the picture. There was something written on the back of it. "Best wishes to our goddaughters, after their first year in the art of witchcraft and magic. May they fulfill their magic destiny.", read Phoebe. "Signed: Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Dated March 22nd 2020." "We are godmothers ! Wow !", exclaimed Paige, grinning.  
  
Part 4  
  
Half an hour later, at the Manor.  
  
The Halliwells, me, Rose and my daughters are finishing lunch. "So, how are our kids doing in the future ?", asked Phoebe. Holly smiled and said: "I don't know if we should tell you about them. But we can't possibly change the future only by letting out a few bits and pieces of it, right ?" "I'm sure it won't hurt to know a few bits of the future.", said Piper. Holly chuckled and said: "Ok. Here goes. Your kids are doing great in the future. All of them run The New P3. Yeah, they changed the name after Piper retired." "Noooo, Piper retired from P3 ?", said Phoebe. "Gee, and I thought she'll run it forever." The next second, she got an elbow in the ribs from her older sister. "Hey !" Piper was smirking near her. "Right back at you, sis." "So, all three kids are girls, right ?", asked Paige. "Nope, one of them is a boy.", answered Alyssa. "A boy ? Whose is it ?", asked Phoebe. "He is your son, Phoebe.", Holly replied. "Well, leave it to Phoebe to spoil the family tradition.", snickered Paige. The next moment, she got an elbow in the ribs from her older sister. "Hey !" "Right back at you, sis.", snickered Phoebe. "So when are these two demons supposed to show up here ? Just to be prepared.", asked Piper. "I really don't know. They could show up at any moment.", replied Holly. "Shouldn't you have bringed one of the kids to help you ?", asked Leo. "I mean, okay, you're really powerful, but do you really think you can handle alone two demons at once ?" "I won't be alone. I have my sister with me.", said Holly. "Plus you guyz are here too." "Right.", I replied. "But still you have to be careful. You may be very powerful but you're not immortal." "Of course, dad.", Holly answered. "Man, it sounds kinda weird to call you 'dad' when I'm not even born yet." "Tell me about it.", I laughed. "Way weird." I looked at Rose. She was so happy to see her two daughters. She put her arms around them and hugged them. "Just look at our daughters, Andy.", she said. "All grown-up, got jobs, plus kicking demons successfully. What more we could want ?" I smiled and I said: "I don't know. I think that about covers it. Ummm . wait ! There's one more thing." "What would that be ?", said Rose, puzzled. "How'z your love life, ladies ?", I asked grinning. "Errrr . gee, I have to go to the bathroom, dad. I'll answer to that when I get back.", said Holly, stood up and got out of the kitchen. "And I gotta go make sure nothing demonic happens to her.", muttered Alyssa and followed her sister. Rose and I started laughing. "I might have imagined that answer.", she said. "Yeah, me too", I replied. Suddenly, Cole stood up from the table with a puzzled face. "What's wrong, hon ?", asked Phoebe. "Something's wrong. I sense demonic presence in the area. Different than any I've experienced before." "Oh my God ! Holly ! Alyssa !", I shouted, jumped off the chair and rushed out of the kitchen. Rose followed me. The others did the same.  
  
At the same moment, at the bottom of the stairs. Holly stopped before the stairs and put her hands to her head. Alyssa approached her. "What's the matter, sis ?" "I don't know. I sense that something's wrong.", Holly replied. Then she heard me shouting. "That's dad. Wonder what's wrong?" She stood up and made a few steps towards the kitchen. Suddenly, Trax appeared out of nowhere behind Alyssa. She didn't even have time to turn around. He whirled an energy ball at her, which hit her at full-force and threw her into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Holly heard the noise and turned around. At the same time, behind her blinked Kroll, who pulled out an athame and knocked her out with its handle. He was just about to kill her when I rushed in, yelling: "Holly ! Alyssa ! Noooooo !". I tried to blow the demons up, but they didn't even budge. They both turned towards me. "Oh, darn !", I mumbled, as the others got in to witness the whole scene. "They won't blow up !", I shouted. At that very second, Kroll whirled an energy ball at Rose. Everybody was stone stunned. I reacted without even thinking, jumping in front of the energy ball. It hit me at full force, knocking me to the ground. "Andy ! Nooo !", Rose yelled and rushed towards me. At the same moment, Cole threw an energy ball at Kroll. It hit him but it barely pushed him a few steps back. "It will take more than that to get me.", snickered Kroll. Then Paige yelled: "Holly !", trying to get Holly out of danger. Holly's unconscious body transformed itself into an orb and quickly floated towards Paige. But Kroll whirled an energy ball at the orb and hit it, despite Piper's attempt to freeze it. The orb was thrown against the wall, transforming itself into Holly's body, to Rose's desperation. "Oh God, no !", she yelled and she rushed towards her. "Rose, no !", yelled Phoebe. At the same moment, Trax threw an energy ball at Rose. Phoebe dived on Rose and pushed her behind the couch. The energy ball hit the wall. "Great ! Now what ?", said Phoebe to her sisters. Paige started to heal me. "I don't know. Holly was right. They're too powerful to handle.", said Piper. "We need something to tip the balance in our favor.", said Andrew. "But what ?", said Cole. Just as Trax whirled an energy ball at Paige .  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
The energy ball was heading towards Paige but she orbed out of the way. The energy ball hit the floor. But Paige didn't appear back where she was before. Instead, she orbed behind the demons, to their big surprise. She, despite the fact the she was four moths pregnant, dived on Alyssa's unconscious body and orbed out with it, before any of the demons could attack her. Meanwhile, Leo helped me up, walked a few steps with me behind everybody else and completed what Paige already started. "Thanks, man !", I said. "No problem.", Leo replied and patted me on the shoulder. Then we noticed that things quieted down significantly. We went back to the others. In the meantime, Paige had healed Alyssa and she came into my arms. "What's going on ?", asked Leo. "Look !", said Cole and pointed at a vortex of light that was creating before our very eyes, between us and the demons. The two demons exchanged a few looks. Suddenly, Trax disappeared from our view. "Uh-oh ! Watch out, people !", Piper said. "He might appear anywhere. Watch your backs." But he didn't appear behind us. He appeared near the couch, elbowed Phoebe out of the way, grabbed Rose and blinked out. "No !", I yelled. At that very moment, the vortex disappeared and three young people, two women and a man, appeared. Seeing them, Kroll blinked out. One of the newcomers saw that and orbed out immediately, as it would chase after Kroll. Alyssa broke off my arms and headed towards them. "What on Earth are you doing here ?", she asked. Before any of them could answer, she continued: "Never mind that, the other one took my mother. Julian, you go get that guy and save my mother." "You got it.", the one called Julian answered and shimmered out. We were looking stupefied at the entire scene. "And you'd better go help Prudence.", continued Alyssa to the one remaining. "Ahhh, do I have to ?", the young woman whined. "Mel . Cut it and orb it ! Your cousin might be in trouble.", Alyssa muttered. "Yes, sir !", Mel replied and orbed out. Alyssa turned around and smiled. "That's how we organize things in 2030." "I take those were our offsprings ?", Paige asked. "Yep, you got it.", Alyssa answered. "I hope the whiner isn't mine.", smirked Piper. "Otherwise, she needs some serious discipline from me and Leo." Alyssa laughed at Piper's words. "Try as you might, Melinda will always be stubborn and a bit more pacifist than it would be expected from a witch." "Leo", said Piper. "It's your fault ! You're the pacifist in the family." Leo rolled his eyes. "That's right, blame it on the whitelighter." "Guys, guys, come on ! We'll discuss later.", said Phoebe, approaching. Then turned towards Alyssa: "Are you sure we can't help them in any way ?" "Not you, Paige and Piper can't. If you get killed, your child dies too." "She's right", said Paige from the corner of the room, while helping Holly up. "Sis, you're okay.", Alyssa rushed towards them. "Yeah. Thanks to Paige here.", said Holly, hugging her sister. Then she looked around and asked, "Uhh . where's mom ?" "I'm sorry, hun.", I approached her. "One of the demons kidnapped her." "Then what are we waiting for ? Let's go after him." "Hold it, sis. We already have our man chasing him down.", Alyssa replied. "Huh ? What man ?", said Holly, looking confused. "Let's just say we weren't the only Halliwell offsprings to come back from 2030." "Oh, good. But still don't you think he'd need some help ?" "Naaah, he can handle it. He did it a few times before." Just then, Mel and the other woman orbed in the middle of the room. We looked at them. "He's toast !", the woman said. Then she saw Paige and rushed towards her. "Hi, mom !" A surprised Paige fell on the couch with her daughter in her arms. Andrew headed towards them. "Melinda Wyatt !", Piper's voice boomed. Mel looked at her shocked. Piper walked towards her, looking really angry. "But, but . mom . ", mumbled Mel. "Honey, zip it and give your mother a hug.", smirked Piper. While they were hugging, Piper whispered in her ear: "And get rid of that pacifism of yours or else I'll bind your powers and ground you for your entire life." Happiness all around the Manor for the next few minutes. Except for me, Holly and Alyssa, who worried about Rose. Then everyone started to make a circle around us. "Anything, sis ?", asked Holly. Alyssa was trying to sense her mother and Julian. She opened her eyes and said, "Well, they're both okay. But I can't sense them too clearly." Phoebe approached us, put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Andy. I'm sure she's fine." Just then, Alyssa fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Mom ! No !" Holly and I looked at her, then at each other. We both knew what the other was thinking. I placed my hand in hers and said, "Come on, let's go save your mother !" The next second, we orbed out, just as Julian was shimmering out of nowhere, looking in a really bad shape.  
  
Part 6  
  
Quarter of an hour later, at the Manor.  
  
Julian had been healed by Leo and taken "into custody" by his parents, who couldn't get enough of him. But, still, everyone was worried about the Chase family members. "Anything, honey ?", Piper asked Alyssa, who was sitting now on the couch. "Nothing. It's like they vanished off the face of the Earth.", she sobbed. "I'm so sorry.", Piper said. Leo, Andrew and Paige approached. "Alyssa, let's try and track them by uniting our whitelighter powers.", said Leo. She looked at them, sobbed again, and replied: "Thank you !" She then stood up and all four of them formed a circle in the middle of the room and joined hands. They stayed like this for a minute or so when Leo said: "I'm getting something !" "Us too !", said Andrew and Paige. Just then, Holly and me orbed in with Rose. Holly was limping seriously and Rose didn't look too well either. "Incoming ! Get ready ! He's coming in with his younger version.", I yelled. A few seconds later, Trax blinked in with another demon, that looked like his twin, and they both tried to attack. But they realized that they just walked into a trap. I looked at him and said: "Gotcha !". Before they could try to blink, Piper blew Trax's younger version to pieces. The other started to fade out, yelling in despair, until he was no more. "Whew ! That was too close.", I said. "Thanks, Piper !" "Don't mention it, dude !", winked Piper. "Paige, Leo, take care of the ladies. And then, ladies and gentlemen," she said ceremoniously, "prepare yourselves for a family reunion." "Families' reunion, mom.", whispered Mel to her ear. "Oh yeah, families reunion.", she continued. "Thanks, honey.", she patted her daughter on the shoulder.  
  
Evening came at the Halliwell Manor and with it, the moment of the departure. Everyone was a bit sad, both kids and parents. But the kids had to go back into the future. After a "goodbye" that lasted almost half an hour, the offsprings left in a whirl of light and the parents waved towards them until the light disappeared. "Well, that was fun.", said Paige. "Seeing our kids before they're even born." "Yeah. Too bad the encounter started so explosively with those two demons around.", said Phoebe. "Well, that's wicca-biz, sis.", replied Paige. "Where there's a witch, there's a demon. No offence, Cole.", she snickered. "Ehem, no problem.", he said. "With one exception. I love my witch.", he continued, while hugging Phoebe. "Well, Mr. Leo", said Piper. "That settles it. You're restricted to your room till our daughter is 30." "And why is that ?", Leo responded. "Because you're having a pacifist influence on our daughter.", Piper muttered, "And I can't have that." "Oh really," Leo said, moving closer to Piper and smirking. "I'll show you pacifist.", and he grabbed her hand and orbed out with her. "There goes the neighborhood.", Paige snickered and looked at Andrew. "Let's make it double trouble.", Andrew said and orbed out with her. Phoebe looked at Cole. "You know what they say, the more the merrier.", she smiled. "Really ? If you say so.", he replied and kissed her, while shimmering out. "Looks like it's just us.", said Rose. "Care to join the trend ?" "Ummm, sure, why not ?", I smiled. But, just when we were about to leave, Rose stopped and said, "Uh-oh, hold it a sec !" "What's the matter ?", I said. "Is something wrong ?" "Uhuh", she replied. "I suddenly don't feel so good.", and she reached her hand towards her mouth. Suddenly she burped and orbs came out of her mouth. "What was that ?", I asked. "I don't know.", she said and burped orbs again. I leaned towards her tummy and said, "Young lady, knock it off !" Rose put her hand on my head, raised it and said, "Hey, mister, don't talk like that to our daughter !" "Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to.", I replied, "I just wanted to . " "Dude, zip it or lose it !", she said and we both orbed out, leaving behind a Manor's ground floor covered in an unusual silence.  
  
The End  
  
Special thanks to Amy (acharmedonesfan), Laura (LauraLiz) and Tim (computerfreak) from SS. 


End file.
